Confessions of the Infected
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: I must confess that I hid the truth from you, because telling you could get me killed. I must confess that this infection may be what keeps me alive instead of the walking corpse I normally am,


Hey it's me again! Sorry but I'll be working on posting my 1 chapter stories but if you think that'll die from not getting to the other stories then let me know and I'll update those, I don't want anyone to die! Anyways, I've pulling all nighters again so I can post more and more for you guys so let me know if you have anything else you want added in or a story you want posted. Love you all!

-The Lovely Ghost

* * *

Third in the Infected series.

1. Becoming Infected

2. Ignoring the Infection

3. Confessions of the Infected

More of this series will be posted if you want more of it and Trapped, my other insane series will have a sequel soon so please hang in there and review me so I know what you want in it.

* * *

I must confess, I haven't been true to you. I hid away all the secrets, cleaned up the bloody red mess in hopes you would see me as a normal person. I burned the corpses that littered my room, hoping you wouldn't notice the odd odor, shoved all the bloody rags under my bed so you wouldn't be scared and fear me like they all did. I tossed my bloody instruments down in the basement, hoping you would never want to go down there. Why was I fussing over the likes of you?

I had no idea, you mean nothing, your opinion means nothing to me yet here I am, trying desperately to make everything perfect for the likes of you. I twisted all the stories, tried to make you think I was sane when in reality; I was being punished for my wrongs every time you left. The bruises were hidden and the scars covered so we would look normal to you, like any family should while the lies pooled up inside me, the truth never really spoken.

'Why don't you eat?' 'I find it rude to eat in another person's home.' I would answer when in reality my answer would really be...

'I can't eat, I'm not allowed and if I do, I'll be punished again.'

'Why do you have bloodshot eyes?' 'I pulled another all nighters.' I would tell you so you wouldn't be worried when I should have told you...

'I was being punished for being with you again by the others.'

'Why do you have insomnia?' 'I just can't sleep.' Is what I always said but really, it's because...

'The memories and the screaming of everyone I hurt, the crying and the blood, plague my dreams and twist reality before my eyes.'

'Why are you Goth?' 'I just like the style.' That was a lie, I'm like this because...

'I'm still mourning the loss of the people I hurt, I'm mourning for** him.'**

'Why are you always reading?' 'I enjoy it.' I told you when really, actually that's partially true...

'I'm trying to stay in my safe place.'

'Why do you sleep so much?' 'I'm just tired because I stayed up late.' I whispered to you when really...

'They were causing the memories to resurface; they were _trying _to hurt me again so I would go back to the way I was before you.'

'Why do you act so cold?' 'It's just how I am.' I told you when really, it's…

'I have no heart beating inside my chest to give emotion from.'

'Why do you like such creepy music?' 'I was raised listening to it.' I said and even though it was true…

'The words say things that I've seen and done and it's a reminder.'

So many secrets are being kept from you, so many lies I had to say them so they wouldn't find out that you knew what they were doing to me behind your back at night. The lies are piling up inside me, the truth about who I am, _what _I am wants to be free. I can't tell you, the parasite, though. If I do, you'll take back the infection that makes me feel again, what might possibly make me more human because I'm obviously not anymore.

I stopped trying to cut away the disease under my flesh; it's a pretty purple pink color that reminds me of sunsets that I can never see. I even stopped trying to bleed out the bacteria that made your disease; the madness of it all is too much to carry on my shoulders so I let it crush me to a bloody pulp. I can't take the pain anymore, I must confess, I never knew it would be this hard to deal with. I never knew that hurting you would come back and haunt my mind either.

Alas, I haven't been truthful to you still, I only told you things to clear up your curiosity. I am rejected by my family due to the fact that they see me as a monster, an abomination. They curse me with their native tongue and I spit the insults right back at them, I have no respect for any of them. You wonder why I can speak so many languages; I can simply because it's a second nature to me.

You never did realize then every single time you touched me I flinched, did you? It's because I don't know if I can trust you, you might open up a scar still held together by string. That's quite alright though; you never notice anything about me unless the emotion is evident on my face. Did you know he came back for me? I almost left with him, because he **_needs_** me, he **_wants _**me. I'm of use to him while I am useless to you.

I confess, I was going to leave you because he had need of my service, I wanted my old life back and little by little, the darkness inside myself is seeping back into my body and turning me into the monster my family once and still does fear. I think I'll take him up on that offer, someone important needs me and I wish to be used.

**You never noticed when I flinched because you touched me in ways that I hate.**

Lovely Ghost here! So what did you think of it? Please review me and send in and requests if you want me to continue this series of to make any other insane set up stories. Love you all!

-The Lovely Ghost.


End file.
